zelda ocarina of time manga remake
by mmlink
Summary: this is basicly a remade version of the game and the manga so some parts youll know are from the game and other parts are from the manga while some parts are mine
1. Default Chapter

Ocarina Of Time book version!  
  
It was a dark night as link was exploring hyrule wondering where he was.he saw a huge building and walked to it and suddenly the lights around the rosen bridge went out and lightning hit the ground right behind link and the bridge cme down and link heard clacking and suddenly a blur of white ran by link but when link looked to see what it was it was like time slowed down as a very pretty girl looked at link.when link looked into th girls eyes he saw why she was running:she was afriad for her life!a man with a jewel on his forehead on a black horse asked link wich way the girl had gone but link didnt say."very well" the man said.suddenly monsters where surounding link and thats when link woke up drenched in sweat.  
  
"i-i-i-it seemed so real....."link said."it hurt when that one monster with the sword cut my arm""huh?"link felt his arm to find that it HAD been cut!it had a deep gash in it and was staining his tunic!link layed back down and had the same dream again but was woken up by a blue light."wh-who are you?"link asked."my name is navi!the great deku tree has summoned you!lets go!"navi said in a cheery voice.  
  
link rushed to the passage that lead to the great deku tree."mido let me in!"link said."why should i you little fairyless punk?so that you can get saria?i wont let you have her!shes mine!"mido said in his usual stobborn tone."im fairyless?on navi!"link said.navi finnaly caught up with link"man link dont you ever try to go a little slower?oh my name is navi!im links fairy and you are"she said to mido.mido was stunned that link had gotten a fairy."well evn if you have a fairy i cant let you in unless you have a sword and sheild!"mido spat out.  
  
"hey link i know where you can get a sword!follow me!"navi said cheerfully.navi led link back across the skipping stones,past the shop,up a hill through some fences and came to a stop at a tunnel."go through there!"navi pointed to the tunnel as she flew inside.link walked into the little maze not knowing about the rolling boulder."holy crap!is that a boulder?!?!?!move move move!ruun!!!!!!!" link said suddenly.he saw a ditch and jumped in right in time."oof!!"link stood up and saw a treasure chest.  
  
he opened the chest and leaned inside and fell backwords with something in his hands.the kokiri sword.link went past the boulder and hurried through the tunnel."what next?"link asked."hmm...you should probobly get a sheild"said navi in a serious tone.link rushed up the ladder and into his home and grabbed fourty rupees and ran to the shop and bought one sheild."now im ready!im coming great deku tree!"link said and he rushed past mido and saw the great deku tree."link I need your h."the great deku tree said.  
  
To Be Continued...........  
  
please review and tell me how you liked it! 


	2. OoT part two of alot

I know I made alot of mistakes in the last chapter.what the deku tree said was Link I need your help!All the lower case crap you can just ignore and I will start trying to make it to your satisfaction so for now....read and reveiw!  
  
OoT chapter two:link's injuries  
  
"Great deku tree!I have returned!"navi said to the great deku tree.navi flew up to the great deku tree and listened as the deku tree told link how he had been cursed."A wicked man from the desert came and said if I did not give him the stone he would kill me but I stood strong and didnt give him the stone"(this next line is a comedy thing so dont say link is a bully)"great deku tree....your a tree!What you do is talk to kids give people fariys and stand!Your a tree!Trees stan all the time!"link said.navi flew down to link and growled at him."link if you are ready I need you to kill the monster inside of me to break the curse.""I am ready great deku tree!I shall save you and help the forest!"link said in a heroic voice." god is he full o it..."navi muttered."all right then link.navi acompany link through the twisted insides of me as he will need help!"deku tree said."wait one minute!you want me to go inside of a tree?ok lets go navi!"link shouted."thou must be brave and filled with courage to break the curse."deku tree told to link."now go inside and kill the curse"dekutree finished.right then the great deku tree opened something and link stared for a minute and ran through the mouth or whatever it is and he looked around."link les get up there because I think if we jump from that cliff we might be able to break through the web!"navi said in a scared voice."all right!show me the way!"link answered.navi led link up a ladder and to a chest with the map in it.  
  
(well thats all for now!I will tell you this though:in the nxt chapter link gets in big trouble and might get killed!but during the story he will die at least once but he will be revived so dont get scared!I shall need at least 20 reveiws to go on!bye for now!) 


End file.
